1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trunking of the kind used to support, house and protect diverse devices, for example, and in particular diverse electrical devices, and to support, house and protect conductors or pipes connected to the devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly to a trunking angle accessory for establishing continuity between two differently oriented lengths of trunking each including a base section having two lateral flanges with rims that are directed toward each other and include means for fitting a length of cover section, the angle accessory comprising two cheeks each adapted to establish a continuous wall between two lateral flanges of the two base sections, and each cheek carrying a strip providing a continuous wall between the rims of two lateral flanges of the two base sections.
The angle accessory is generally used to make the connection between two ends of lengths of trunking which are cut at 90° and which are in contact only along a line where the backs of the base sections meet at the corner, leaving a gap that the angle accessory fills in.
This kind of angle accessory is disclosed in the document EP 0 734 107.
According to that document, the bands of the cheeks of the angle accessory include means for fitting a dedicated cover member adapted to close the angle accessory and covering the cut ends of lengths of cover section clipped onto the base sections of the lengths of trunking to be joined.
This kind of angle accessory is relatively unattractive because it projects in front of the base sections, since its cover member must cover the cut ends of the lengths of cover section clipped to the base sections.
The document DE 41 20 937 discloses an angle accessory of the same kind as that described in the document EP 0 734 107 and which includes two cheeks adapted to establish continuity between the lateral flanges of the base sections of the lengths of trunking to be connected and a dedicated cover member to be fixed to the two cheeks to close the angle formed between the base sections.
According to the above document, each end edge of the dedicated cover member is pressed against a cut end edge of a length of cover section closing each base section, forming a visible edge at the junction of the two end edges.
The document GB 2 315 924 discloses an angle accessory including, on the one hand, an end part establishing continuity between the lateral flanges of the base sections of the lengths of trunking to be connected and including, in one piece with it, a member for closing the angle formed between the base sections covering the cut edges of the lengths of cover section closing the end base sections, and, on the other hand, a junction member between internal partitions of the base sections and a dedicated closure member which clips onto the junction member and covers the cut end edges of the lengths of cover section closing said base sections.
Finally, the document GB 1 050 742 discloses a trunking angle accessory adapted to establish continuity between two differently oriented mitered lengths of trunking and including a plate and two cheeks each adapted to establish a continuous wall between two lateral flanges of the two base sections, the cheeks carrying a strip establishing a continuous wall between the right-angle rims of the lateral flanges of the base sections.
Here, the cover sections for closing the base sections of the lengths of trunking are not fixed by clipping them on, and the bands of the cheeks of the angle accessory form an acute angle such that the angle formed between the two base sections is closed by two lengths of closure cover section that form a visible edge or a crease at their junction, which is not particularly attractive either.
To eliminate the drawbacks previously cited, the present invention proposes a new trunking angle accessory adapted to establish continuity between two differently oriented lengths of trunking and which also enables a continuous closure cover section to span the gap between the two base sections.